Carol and Daryl adventure
by Laceknee1349
Summary: This will be where I drop off all of the Caryl smut that I will write, please read and review because Caryl smut makes the world go round.
1. Concrete floors and a tangle of clothes

Concrete floors and a tangle of clothes

Some Caryl drabble smut because reasons, enjoy!

—

Daryl checked the clock he kept next to his bed, it read ten-thirty, the time of night when there would be no one walking the corridor and he could move around without being detected by the others. Him and Carol had decided to keep their intimacy a secret from the others, they would sneak into each others rooms on select nights but ever since Daryl had returned from Woodbury their meetings became more frequent than ever. There were a number of times when they were almost caught by the others, which made Carol a little uneasy when they had their meetings. It didn't make her uneasy enough to stop the meetings though.

Daryl sat up slowly in his bed, he hadn't been sleeping in the slightest, he had just been waiting anxiously for ten-thirty to come around. He stood up and walked to the steps, peaking his head out and making sure the coast was clear. No one was stirring, he slowly made his way down the metal steps, making sure to be as quiet and swift as possible. Once he reached the concrete floor he walked briskly to Carol's cell. He nudged the door open with care and stepped into the dark room.

"Daryl?" he heard Carol whisper into the darkness.

"Who the hell else would it be?" he laughed quietly before walking over to the bed, where Carol was sitting. He sat down next to her and leaned his back against the cool wall of the cell.

"Well I'm glad you made it," Carol smiled at Daryl sweetly, he gave a tight smile in response as Carol cuddled up to his side, leaning her head against his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Missed ya' today," he said gruffly before kissing her lightly on the top of her head. She sighed happily before responding.

"Missed you too, wish you didn't have to go on those long hunting trips," her voice trailed off as she spoke, "it makes me worried you know."

"I know, it ain't like I don't worry about ya' too," he sighed uneasily, rubbing her left knee with his free arm. Carol kissed him a few times along the line of Daryl's chin, making him moan slightly.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled between soft kisses.

"Don't be sorry, it ain't yer fault Carol, we just got shit we gotta do that sometimes makes it hard to be near each other all the time," he paused, gently caressing her waist with his hand connected to the arm that was wrapped around her, "can't really avoid it."

"I guess you're right," Carol responded before Daryl pushed her softly against the cotton sheets that covered her bed. He began kissing her softly, enjoying the pleasant flavors that Carol's lips provided him. She kissed him back with hunger, pulling his head closer to her, her fingers entwined in his coarse hair. Her hands pressed against his chest, monitoring the distance he was from her. Her hands traveled down slowly to the hem of his shirt, then they snuck their way onto his warm skin. Her hands ran across his firm stomach as he grasped her waist. Daryl delivered several quick kisses before his lips left her mouth and began traveling down her neck. His kisses halted at her collarbone as he pulled down the collar of her shirt along with her bra, exposing a nipple. His warm, soft kisses moved down to her breast before he grasped her nipple softly between his teeth. Carol jumped a little in pleasure and her wandering hands wrapped around his waist.

He flicked his tongue against her sensitive nipple, making her whimper quietly in pleasure. They both froze once they heard footsteps outside the cell, Daryl had made sure to close the door luckily.

"It's prolly nothin'," Daryl whispered gruffly before kissing her neck once again. Carol looked over towards the door with worry in her eyes, Daryl noticed her gaze and sighed heatedly, "woman, ya need to relax," Carol looked up into his intense gaze, knowing what he said to be true. She bit her lip before nodding her head in agreement. She closed her eyes slowly as Daryl's rough hands began inching under her shirt, slowly pulling it over her head. She grabbed it and tossed it lightly onto the concrete floor before unbuttoning Daryl's shirt. She held a calm, caring expression on her face as she unbuttoned his shirt with ease. He looked down at her, observing her expressions before laying a hand upon her delicate face. He softly brushed her cheek, a smile forming on his lips.

"Have I ever told ya how damn lucky I am ta' have ya woman?" Daryl said in a caring tone, a blush came to Carol's face as she helped him shrug off his shirt. He placed it on the floor next to Carols.

"Maybe once or twice," Carol grinned before Daryl's hands traveled under her bra and grasped her breasts with ease. He leaned down again to kiss her roughly, massaging a breast as he did, causing Carol to squirm slightly. They heard the footsteps again from outside the cell door, in addition to the footsteps there were hushed voices.

"God dammit," Daryl cursed, grinding his teeth in aggravation. Carol looked worriedly up at him, he sighed before kissing her forehead lightly.

"I'm sure it's nothing, just someone tending to Judith or something," she reassured Daryl this time, he grumbled as her hand raised to grasp his neck and urge him to kiss her again.

"Yeah I guess so," he said before pressing his lips to Carol's, their tongues poking into each others mouths with ease. Carol's legs wrapped around Daryl, forcing him to come closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her tightly as he ground his growing boner into her inner thigh. His breathing becoming ragged as he continued to grind slowly against her, "I love ya so damn much woman," he groaned into her ear. He stopped for a second, looking into her eyes, waiting for her next words.

"I love you too," she said softly as Daryl began fumbling with her pants. She smiled up at his concentrated face as he unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. He shimmied them off along with her lace panties. God he fucking loved it when she wore those, his fingers held the delicate fabric between his fingers for a moment before he tossed them on the floor with the other clothes. Carol's hands automatically went to the button of his pants as well, undoing them quickly.

Daryl pulled them off quickly before removing her bra, revealing her tender flesh to him. He kissed and suckled them once before bending down to reach the pocket of his jeans of the floor, grabbing a condom from them. He opened the package quickly and began fumbling with the condom, he was nervous and Carol could tell. She rested a delicate hand on his arm, steadying him. He looked down at her worriedly, but her eyes reassured him right away. They had only had sex about a dozen times, due to the lack of enough condoms. Luckily Daryl had been able to grab some on a recent run, and tonight they had planned on using his new supply. He took a deep breath before sliding the rubber on, he took a moment to kiss Carol a few more times before lining himself up with her. He bit his lip as he moved slowly into her entrance, she clenched her teeth shut tightly, not letting a single one of her moans past her lips. Once he was inside her she wrapped her arms around him, he pumped into her slowly, testing their position.

"Oh Daryl," Carol moaned quietly, a grin grew on Daryl's face from her pleasure. He thrusted harder and faster into her, making her body quiver in pleasure, her nails dug into his back. Her grasp on him was slipping due to the layer of sweat on their heated bodies. Daryl slowly bent his head down to kiss her neck as he ground into her, he moaned into her ear between brief kisses. His breath was hot on her neck when they heard a crash from outside their door. Daryl quickly glared at the door with grave intensity, wishing to murder whoever dared interrupt his time with Carol. Carol grasped his arm tightly, wishing him to continue. There was some hushed cursing from outside the door, Daryl recognized the voice as Rick's.

"Daryl," Carol whimpered, "it's fine, it wasn't too loud. I'm sure Rick can handle it," Daryl nodded, still glaring at the door. Carol forced him to face her again, and when he did his expression softened.

"Alright," he said gruffly before grinding into her once again, sensing that she was close to her climax judging my her expressions. Her back began raising off the bed and arching. Her nails dug into his skin just as she began her climax, but in that instant the door opened with Rick breathing heavily. Daryl grabbed the heavy book that was next to Carol's bed quickly and chucked it at Rick's chest.

"Get the fuck out of here," Daryl growled, feeling Carol's climax fading. Rick ran off quickly, scared of getting injured by a book again. Daryl's gaze returned to an exhausted Carol covered in sweat, he looked down at her longingly. He knew he was close to his own climax just as she reached hers, but she urged him to continue. Carol smiled up at him as he began to grind into her once again, before too long he came long and hard. He collapsed next to her, their breathing hot and rough.

"I am going to fucking murder that man," Daryl growled before wrapping his arms around Carol, his beautiful lover.


	2. Squirrel meat and concrete

Caryl smut drabble for the lovely people

First time really posting a drabble on tumblr, please enjoy :)

"Squirrel meat and concrete" (because I am fucking terrible at naming things lol)

Carol had been slaving in the kitchen most of the day, Beth had run off with Carl to do god knows what and Maggie was keeping watch. Carol wiped the sweat off her brow and continued chopping up the squirrel meat that Daryl had provided. She wished he was there to keep her company but she understood that he had things to do, more important things than just keeping her company in the kitchen. Once she was done cutting up the meat she started cooking it, it was rather hot that day and the stove made it twice as hot in there compared to outside. She fanned herself with one of the plastic plates while she waited for the meat to begin cooking. She could feel the sweat trickling down her neck, she used a rag to dab the sweat away and continued with her cooking.

"Well, I hope it didn't turn out too bad," she sighed as she scraped the meat off the pan and into a metal bowl and set it to the side. She just wanted to relax in her cell but she knew there was still more work to be done.

"Hey," she heard a familiar voice say from the doorway, the voice belonged to no other than Daryl. She grinned and turned to face him, he was covered in a thin layer of dirt and sweat. He was holding two rabbits in his hand, he walked towards her and practically threw the rabbits onto the counter, "hotter than hell in here," he grumbled before leaning against the somewhat cooler, cement wall. He faced Carol and watched her as she began cleaning up some stray dishes.

"So how did your hunt go?" Carol asked casually, scrubbing away at the pan she had cooked with.

"Alright I guess," he huffed, "saw a buck, first time in a long time. Was gonna shoot it but the damn thing musta smelt me and went running the other direction," Carol began to laugh then caught herself, she didn't want to make fun of him for smelling. It wasn't often the group would take showers.

"Well that's too bag, I kinda miss venison," she half smiled at him.

"So," Daryl began, awkwardly adjusting his crossbow and avoiding eye contact, "I was just wonderin about somethin today on my hunt," he trailed off as he spoke. "And what were you wondering about?" Carol asked as she began putting away the dishes into their rightful places.

"Look," he gave a shaky breath, "I ain't no good at this stuff, but I think I wanna try," Carol looked at him shocked, somewhat knowing what he was talking about. They could feel the sexual tension in the air whenever they were around each other, but neither of them really knew how to act upon their desires.

"It's okay," she mumbled shyly, Daryl moved away from the wall and now stood about a foot away from her. He looked down at her with a somewhat worried look. "I don't wanna do anythin you wanna do though Carol, it's your decision," he looked sheepishly away from her, there was a slight blush coming to his face.

"Well I think it would be good for us, you know?" she sighed, placing her hand on his face softly, her turned to face her at her touch. He nodded in agreement stiffly before wrapping his arms slowly and hesitantly around her, pulling her to him. He did it in a way that made Carol think that he was being careful not to break her or anything. "You know when I was stuck in Woodbury I kept thinkin' about ya, how I needed to get back here so I could protect you," She quietly said, Carol laid her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around his middle, "when Merle and me got back here the first face I wanted to see was yours, to make sure you were safe," Carol looked up at him and kissed him, it caught him by surprise so he didn't give much of a reaction. "Well we are both safe now, alright?" she pressed her forehead lightly against his and looked into his hesitant eyes. He was leading her to the counter, pushing her against it slightly.

"Alright," he said gruffly, he kissed her deeply, not all that certain what to do though. Carol could tell he was holding back from her, making sure not to scare her away from him. He was delicate with his kisses, but Carol knew both him and her wanted more than soft little kisses. She grasped the back of his neck and pulled him closer to her, making the kiss deeper, slowly he allowed his lips to part and their tongues began to explore. He broke the kiss and gasped slightly for air. Carol could feel the bulge in his pants that he had began rubbing slightly against her.

"How far do ya wanna go Carol?" he asked bluntly with ragged breathing. She laughed slightly at his awkwardness and began to undo his belt. His eyes went wide as he tossed the belt onto the counter.

"Not to be too forward," she laughed, "but I'm sure both of us are horny as hell," Daryl smiled a little before snaking his hands under her shirt, cupping his hands around her waist, savoring the warm flesh.

"Alright," he responded before lifting her shirt over her head, she continued working on undoing his pants. Once they were undone Daryl let them fall to his knees. He took his shirt off in a rush before letting his hands explore Carols back. He found the clasp of her bra and began his attempt to undo it. He struggled slightly, cursing under his breath. Carol laughed and kissed him multiple times. Finally the bra hung loosely and Carol let it fall to the side of her. Daryl all but ripped her pants off her and slipped her underwear off. They stood there for a moment, bare chests touching. Carol began kissing around his collar bone and slid her hand down to his throbbing boner. She grasped it in her soft, sweaty hands and began to pump her hand. Daryl's breath was ragged as he rested his head on her shoulder, his slight moans and breathing were loud in her ear.

"Oh god," he moaned, letting her continue to pump his cock. His left hand cupper her breast and squeezing it slightly. He was surprised to hear a little moan escape Carols mouth, his cock twitched at the sound and he lifted her up forcefully onto the counted, making sure it was the right height for an easy entrance, "Is this okay?" he asked, looking her in the eye, looking for all the non verbal responses she would give. She nodded her head in response; he leaned down to kiss her inner thigh, his stubble on his chin tickling her slightly. Carol smiled down at him, he raised his head and began kissing her again roughly, their kissing became softer when he positioned himself in front of her entrance. He looked into her eyes one more time before entering her slowly, she gave a loud moan, once he was fully entered he kissed her softly.

"You're tight as hell, it almost hurts," he laughed hoarsely before pumping slowly into her, she grasped his shoulders and closed her eyes, savoring the movement within her. Daryl struggled to find something to hold onto as he began to pump faster into her, he settled on grasping her waist. He gazed down at her, monitoring her expressions as he dug deeper inside of her. He loved the feeling of her surrounding him, her soft insides drove him almost over the edge.

"Daryl," Carol moaned his name, it drove him crazy when she moaned. He could tell she wanted more though, he lifted her off the counter and they faced each other in the standing position. They kissed furiously once again before her turned her around and bent her over. Her cheek pressed against the cold surface of the counter, quickly he began pounding into her, faster and faster. They were both climbing quickly to their climaxes, their moans filled the air. Daryl could feel his climax approaching too quickly, it was so close but he needed to wait for her. He forced it down and continued digging into her, grasping her sides forcefully. Carol gave a loud moan before becoming slightly limp. Daryl continued through, knowing that it was not his turn, a few more thrusts and his climax washed over him. He gave a few loud gasps before falling carefully onto her back, kissing her softly.

"The fuck are you guys doing in here?" a person said from the doorway of the kitchen, Daryl turned quickly away from Carol to see it was Beth standing there. Her eyes were wide with shock, "oh god," she gasped, covering her mouth quickly then running the other direction. Daryl looked back to Carol and they both broke out laughing.

"Oh my gosh that was amazing Daryl," Carol smiled up at him, he leaned down to kiss her before they quickly gathered their clothing.


End file.
